1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple-use sports bag which may be easily converted to one of four separate bags: a bike bag, a shoulder bag, a belt bag ("fanny" pack or ski bag), and, in particular, a backpack, simply by manipulating the bag itself.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, it is necessary for a person engaged in multiple sports, such as bicycling, hiking, skiing, or mountain/rock climbing, to purchase a plurality of bags, one for each different sport. The need for four or more separate bags requires an unwarranted expenditure of funds. Also, when a person is participating in one or more activities requiring a different kind of bag at the same time, the carrying of any extra bags may become awkward.
Therefore, in the prior art, various attempts have been made to combine one or more bags for different sports into an easily convertible single multiple-use sports bag.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,568 issued in 1940, Altorfer discloses a ski bag combining a shoulder bag, a backpack, and a belt bag. However, the bag is convertible only by adjusting certain straps and not by manipulating the bag itself.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,515,316 issued in 1950, Schjelderup discloses a bag which may be used as either a shoulder bag, a bike bag, or a belt bag. However, like the bag of Altorfer, Schjelderup's bag is not convertible by manipulating itself. Only changes in the straps allow the bag to be converted from one use to another use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,443 issued in 1951, Molinari discloses a bag which is convertible to either a bike bag or a shoulder bag. Again, no change in the bag itself is made, only a change in a drawstring.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,207 issued in 1977, Jackson et al. disclose a motorcycle tank bag which is secured by Velcro strips to the top of a motorcycle fuel tank. The bag may be detached from the motorcycle tank and converted to a backpack. A belt bag may be further detached from the backpack.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,196 issued in 1978, Jackson et al. disclose a bag which may be used as both a bike bag and a shoulder bag. Again, the change is not made by converting the bag itself but rather by adjusting various attachments for the bag.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,909 issued in 1979, Haskell discloses a purse which is convertible to either a backpack or a shoulder bag. Although the purse itself is convertible, the larger backpack is not stuffed into any smaller bag.
In view of the known prior art, it remains a problem to develop and commercially exploit a multiple-use sports bag easily convertible to one of four separate bags simply by manipulating the bag and an attached Velcro strip instead of by adjusting a plurality of straps attached to the bag.
While the bags of the prior art can be adjusted by one or more straps, the present invention departs from the prior art because, in addition to adjustment by the straps, the pouch-like body can also be manipulated by itself to change its configuration.